Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections Bridge A HUGE!! article with info about every (Major) bridge encountered in star Trek. I think this is as complete as it can get, it beyond being long enough, and provides many obscure details many people would not know. (That's what I like about MA perosnaly, the info that no other site has becuase it's so small.) Tobyk777 06:54, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Comment. I have no right to vote on this and haven't read the article yet, but after seeing the nomination for Kes below, I think you should double check the completeness - no offense. --Schrei 07:05, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) Paradise A very detailed episode summary with good backround info, and memorable quotes. All in all, everything needed in an espisode article. Tobyk777 02:24, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I'd like someone familiar with MA to address a question I asked concerning this article before anyone votes on it. Thanks. --Schrei 03:59, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I converted my analysis into background information, so I'll say neutral since I wrote about 95% of the article. --Schrei 03:06, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Support There is a good summary there, plus the pictures and background information. Tough Little Ship 21:17, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Storm Front, Part II * Self-nomination. The concluding episode in the "Storm Front" two-parter. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 21:07, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Tobyk777 23:49, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Comment. You write great articles (once again, no vote from me on account of not seeing it) and I'm sure this will be featured, but I think you might want to break up some of the paragraphs. In particular act three, paragraph one looks awfully long. I think this is because you alot one paragraph per scene, which is a good policy, but doesn't have to be absolute. --Schrei 17:32, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Looks good to me. Support. -Platypus Man 17:37, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) *After a few very minor tweaks, it now has my full Support. An excellent article. --From Andoria with Love 04:16, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Support, although the image of Daniels right on top of Earth, and then going over that line annoys me. Not that it needs to be fixed or anything, it just does. - AJHalliwell 05:19, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Tribunal * Self nomination. I figure why not, since you guys liked the last one. --Schrei 07:59, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Support. You've definitely got my vote. An excellent summary on one of the more psychological episodes. I agree about the criticism over the deus ex machina-style ending though.--Scimitar 15:09, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Support, excellently written! — THOR 15:43, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Huge Support I agree just like the other one this is excelently written, organized, complete, and just great. You really have talent as a writer. I'll support anything you put up here if you keep this up. Also, you seem to be picking all my farvote episodes. Tobyk777 00:33, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Please dont support an article soley because it; A: contains one of you favorite episodes, B: is nominated or written by a favored community member. Judge each article on its own merit w/o putting personal beliefes into it. --Kahless 07:18, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) This has been your favorite neighborhood Klingon **Kahless is right - I think Garak once said "I find your blind adoration both flattering and disturbing." :) --Schrei 07:57, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Mild oppose. While it seems as if the episode summary is extremely detailed and well-written, I'm still slightly weary of the image use, which is what doomed previous featured nominees like "Force of Nature," which is also very well-written but failed to become featured due to image use concerns (which were never really completely addressed to my satisfaction). I'll flag the images I think could probably be removed in the talk page; feel free to discuss or state why they should be kept or removed there. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 18:01, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) **See talk page and article for my revisions. Like I said on the talk page, I really appreciate the specific feedback rather than simply opposing it for a general reason. --Schrei 02:51, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) *** My concerns were all taken into account... thanks Schrei! The article now has my full support. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 03:00, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Support. Excellent summary, great pics. Great start for a new MemoryAlphan. - AJHalliwell 21:03, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' - Tough Little Ship 21:17, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Nominations with objections Henry Starling * Self-nomination. I worked on this for quite some time over the course of two or so weeks; I really think it qualifies as a FA inductee. — THOR 22:24, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Neutral This article, although well written barely qualifies lenth-wise. Also, Starling is a minor Character who only appears in one episode. (But is was a 2 parter so it could qualifiy as 2). Also, in this article there are many red links. But since this is an article high in quality, (Which people have said appears to be more important than quality in FA status) i do nethier oppose nor support Tobyk777 03:59, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) **It should be noted that I don't believe most of those are policy-backed complaints. Nominations are not judged by number of appearances (as the ever quoted Grathon Tolar, the Exocomp, Tuvix and Telek R'Mor are all featured's that appeared in only one episode). And minor characters are embraced at MA, Ayala, Ethan Novakovich and Tal Celes are all featured. And I don't believe the number of red-links relates to an articles quality, as those are not the links being called into question. - AJHalliwell 04:27, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Comment. I can't vote since I've never seen it, but this made me want to watch the episode. Is there a way to make it a little longer? That might be all there is to the character, but it does seem a little short. Other than that, I like it. --Schrei 04:24, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Neutral It's missing something, and I'm not sure what. Something about it's structure or lack of creativity...it's just not standing out for me. --Alan del Beccio 08:33, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I also agree with Gv', it's missing something. It seems to "the duty" and not nessesarily "above and beyond the call of duty". Also, as no one's supported (or objected, we just seem to be group commenting on it...) I don't believe this can get featured status yet. - AJHalliwell 21:03, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Mild Oppose' I think there are some more things to tell about Henry Starling. See the article talk page. -- Q 20:23, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Kes I think it's all there. It's long enough and is well written. Tobyk777 19:16, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Strongly Oppose. This doesn't say alot about her relationship with Neelix, and it doesn't mention ANYTHING about the events of VOY: "Elogium" where she went through the Elogium and had to decide whether she was ready for a child (etc.) It seems character's articles should reflect "Kes episodes", as there weren't a great deal. Also, information regarding her feelings about Paris and Neelix fighting over her (Parturition) seem to be missing. - AJHalliwell 21:03, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC)